Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{3}{4} $
$ = \dfrac{14}{5} \times \dfrac{19}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{14 \times 19}{5 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{266}{20}$ $ = \dfrac{133}{10}$ $ = 13 \dfrac{3}{10}$